Pray for a brave Heart
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: Cecille yeun had an amazing life for 16 years and one day. but after her 17th birthday her parents told her that she has a fixed marriage! with Draco Malfoy! read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Pray for a Brave Heart

Harry Potter

Cecile Yeun had a beautiful life for sixteen years and expects it to be lovelier when she turns seventeen. But what would happen if you receive a very bad news you consider form your parents, that you will be married. That's what happened to Cecile.

After her birthday, the night, she learned that both her parents decided to engage their only daughter into a bond of blood with the most influential pureblood family in the magical world. She also learned her wedding will be in a month after her birthday. How will she handle the situation?

Cecile also learned that she wasn't allowed to see who is her mate for the rest of her gloomy years she consider to live. Only a thing she knows about him that he's a year older than her and is a bloody arrogant git which for one she thinks is worth killing.

After a month of the bloody wedding preparation, Cecile Yeun met the one and only Draco Malfoy. What will happen to them? Will love blossom form each other? And will Cecile tense her nerves with Malfoy….


	2. Chapter 2

Pray For A Brave Heart

"Marry?!?!?!"

My voice echoed all over quiet Manor. I was furious that I almost faint because of anger. They always ruin everything after I've had my happiness!! What the bloody hell am I talking about?! I'm talking about my parents telling me the night after my birthday that their precious daughter is engage!! I've had a bloody fixed marriage!! I'm only seventeen and they want me to be hooked on a bloody husband?!

"Honey, calm down!" my mother said.

"Yeah right!! I can calm down after you just said that I'll be a married woman after what, a month!!"

"Yes but Honey, we did this for your own good-,"

"My own good?! Ha! You care for my own good?! You only want this because of the stupid blood thing!! I don't want to be married after a month! And I don't want to get married to the man I don't like!!"

I ran away from my parents. I don't want to hear a thing about the bloody marriage anymore. How can they do that to their only daughter? They want me to be happy?! What's next, they want me to get pregnant and bear a child?! I can't do that! I don't want a family in an early age. All I'm thinking right now is about my education, to graduate and to have a decent job in the ministry of magic. But after this marriage, I'll have the worst life in the entire world.

Sorry folks if I haven't introduced myself. My name is Cecille Yeun, and yes I'm a Chinese. My father is Marcus Yeun, a filthy wealthy man with network all over the world. My mother is Alyssa Yeun, a famous singer in the magical world. She still is famous because she was married to a very rich man. Me? I don't want to be famous for being the heir of the wealthiest man. I just want to be a simple girl, but it was harder than I expected. There are always stories about me in witch weekly, the daily prophet and many more. My physical feature, I have a long black curtain hair, almond shaped hazelnut eyes and red thin lips. My body is in fit, just slender. But I'm a little bit small for my age. Maybe the man I'll marry is a foot or even higher like a tower than me. Bloody man! I'm sure he is a git like other rich kids. They think they're superior to all of them. My father hasn't mentioned something about my future husband. I don't know anything about him. And realizing that, I figured out that this marriage is a complete fiasco.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What do you want? I don't want to talk right now!"

"Missus Cecille? It is Kara Missus."

Kara, my personal house elf. I don't treat her like a slave or anything. She's like a best friend because I tell her everything, my thoughts, my feelings, everything. She just doesn't want to just call me Cecille, there' always a Missus and everything. I hate that.

"Kara, come here quick. And shut the bloody door."

She did what I told her.

"Kara,… they want me to marry!"

"Missus Cecille! You is to be marrying?! Kara would like to see Missus in a wedding gown and Kara will sprinkle petals-,"

"Kara! You're not helping!"

"Sorry Missus Cecille…"

"I don't want to get married. I don't want to wear a bloody gown and walk down the aisle and kiss my groom. That would be really disgusting."

"Missus Cecille has not yet kissed anyone?"

My mouth was shut by that question. It's true, for seventeen years I still don't have my first kiss. I felt kissing is a bit stupid with all the gross things happening. Ewww…

"No…"

"Well Kara felt sympathetic to missus Cecille. Marrying is not just like a bread to be swallowed. It needs all the things to make it perfect."

"I know… but what will I do now? It has been all set. In august 27th, I'll be a bloody bride."

"Kara is here if Missus wants to cry."

"You know I'm not a crybaby."

"Sorry Missus…"

"Kara, can you do something for me?"

"Yes Missus. Anything for Missus Cecille."

"Can you spy on my father or my mother to know who is my bloody future husband?"

Kara gasped. Of course she doesn't like doing that. But she's the only one who could sneak around my parents lounge and room to know who the man is. Kara looked worried if she would say yes but she has to do it because it was an order.

"I will Missus Cecille."

After that she disappeared. I buried my face at the pillow after warm steaks of tears came from my eyes. I really hate crying. But this problem…

It's worth it….

I hope you like it…

Please give it a review for me to know if it's okay..

Thank you!! Mwuahh!!


End file.
